


Gift of Forgiving

by Gentlewind21



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlewind21/pseuds/Gentlewind21
Summary: Zac and the girls save Mako Island. They aren't happy since they had to work to save the Island while the pod was on vaccation. Sirena had drift apart from her sister. Will the Mako pod find a way to fix or help will be to Late.
Relationships: Chris/Mimmi (Mako Mermaids), Zac Blakely & Mimmi (Mako Mermaids), Zac Blakely/Evie McLaren





	Gift of Forgiving

The pod was back home, not everything was well. The mermaids that been outcast were not interesting meeting them after what happen. Sirena's sister was happy to Sirena again but Sirena was not happy to see her. When Aquata went to hug her, Sirena push her away and went to Rita.

"What wrong", Aquata said, "You guys did save Mako."

"No thanks to you guys", Nixe and Laya said, "You didn't care anything about us only yourselves. You put the blame on us because we weren't on land to stop him."

"They been forming a bond with each other", Evie said the as the Mako Pod look at her, Yeah, I'm the girl that got turn into a mermaid, half.

"Not the same has Zac," Minnie said, "Evie stop us from doing the spell on Zac. She found the opening to the Moon Pool under water, she been a great swimmer and diver before this. She knew Zac's and us."

Three more mermaids came up beside Rita to talk, when they notice the Pod, they ignore them.

"Please try to understand," Verdi said.

"Understand what," Zac said, "We save Mako Island while you care for yourself and cast members out. Twice. I been close or at death, twice. They aren't part of the pod any longer."

"They gowning up", Rita said, You throw them out because of a stupid rule. They will be staying with me until they move out. I know the pod safety is importance but not the members"

"We have to go now", Mimmi said, "we have some homework to do."

All of them left the pod and go to Rita's place. When they were out of sight the pod grief came over the pod.

"We see if they talk to us later in the month", Verdia said, "Neepy and her friends will try since she follow one of them home."

(Rita's Grotto)

"I hate doing it", Sirena said.

"It not easy", Mimmi said, we trusted them to be with us. I didn't feel like a was really apart of the pod, anyway."

"They didn't like me when they found out what I was doing," Rita said, "going on land to see a boy.

"We left the pod because of it", Angelica said, "we didn't want to be apart of it."

"I love my sister," Sirena said, and "I didn't like what I said."

"They move on", Evie said, like we did."


End file.
